


we are soon obsolete

by helo572



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: “Don’t you say that,” he pleads, teeth grazing his bottom lip. His voice breaks just a fraction, like the first crack in china, the precursor to shatter point. “Not you.”





	we are soon obsolete

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill. #1: "don’t you say that… not you" for [this meme](http://galaxydetectiveswife.tumblr.com/post/161952211674/writing-prompts). Thank u my darling Galaxy for sending me one to do!!!

“Don’t you say that,” he pleads, teeth grazing his bottom lip. His voice breaks just a fraction, like the first crack in china, the precursor to shatter point. “Not you.”

 

Gabriel gives him a wet smile, red-stained teeth glaringly saturated against the stark of the concrete ground. It’s a small cove behind enemy lines; an ambush, and a pained yell as a sniper bullet tears clean through Gabriel’s chest. The sound he makes as he hits the ground is enough to keep Jack awake for years.

 

“But it’s true,” he rasps. “More of them.” A trembling hand comes to meet Jack’s face, fingers bloody. He feels their stain across his cheek as Gabriel grasps at him weakly. “Go. Jack.”

 

“ _No_ ,” he insists, readjusting the rag pressed squarely into the Commander’s chest, a re-purposed piece of his sleeve. It’s blue, quickly turning red. “They’ll move on. I’ll get you out.”

 

His fingers find purchase on the grooves of Jack’s cheek again, gently grazing across the start of stubble. They have been posted here for nearly a week now, to return control of the front lines to the Brazilian forces. This was a recon mission, not the death of Gabriel Reyes.

 

“Don’t make me order you.”

 

“Gabriel,  _please_ -”

 

He has an answer, Jack can see it on his lips, but he chokes on it. Instead, his chest spasms under Jack’s fingers, breath failing him albeit slowly; he stubbornly rakes in another breath.

 

“ _Gabe_ ,” Now his voice breaks, unsupported by trembling lips and the resolve of a war-torn soldier.

 

“ _Go.”_ It’s forced out, raking against Jack’s eardrums. The last of his breath wasted. 

 

Jack’s heart aches. His throat burns, even more so when the comm crackles to life as the interference clears, just for a moment.

 

“- _closing on your position, Reyes. We have you. One minute out_ -”

 

He stops breathing. Gabriel doesn’t, the stubborn bastard, whose half-lidded eyes watch him, force Jack to unfreeze.

 

“It’s them,” he says breathlessly.

 

“… _If you can hear me_ -"

 

Gabriel doesn’t answer, just lays his head back onto the ground in what Jack can assume is relief. Relief not to have to sign his life off as another casualty of the war, or more so relief not to have to order the love of his life away in his final hour.

 

“One of the scouts - they must have seen us.” He talks for the sake of talking, for the minuscule movements from his lover that he is still listening; still alive. “Got help. Saved you. ‘Cause you’re gonna be okay, damn it all to hell, you’re going to fine. I haven’t lost you. Never you, Gabe. I can’t – _can’t_. Not without you.”

 

“- _hold on_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading x


End file.
